The present invention relates to athletic equipment and, in particular, to a training device for basketball players.
Some basketball coaches believe that shooting a basketball with a particular form results in greater accuracy. Various training devices have been developed to correct what some believe are bad shooting habits and to otherwise teach proper shooting form.
"Thumbing" is one habit identified by some coaches as contributing to bad shooting form. Thumbing occurs when the shooter raises the ball with both his dominant and nondominant hands and pushes the ball with the thumb of his non-dominant hand as he releases the shot. This is sometimes done with a flicking motion, which can put an undesirable spin on the ball.
Some coaches have also identified the "flying elbow" as a bad habit. A flying elbow occurs when the shooter brings the ball over his head and shoots with the elbow of his dominant hand pointing outward away from his body. Some coaches believe this reduces the accuracy of the shot.
The present invention provides a basketball training device to help reduce the incidence of thumbing. The present invention also provides a basketball training device to help reduce the incidence of flying elbows. The device may be used to reduce thumbing and flying elbows at the same time or individually.
In one embodiment of the present invention a basketball training device includes a strap having first and second loops connected to it. The strap may be configured to encircle a portion of the users body and may be adjustable. A buckle may be connected to the strap. One or more of the loops may be made from an elastic material.
In another embodiment, a second strap is connected to the strap and to one or more of the loops. The second strap may be made from elastic material and may be adjustable. The second strap may be connected to the loops by a buckle.
In another embodiment of the invention, a basketball training device includes a first strap, a second strap, a third strap and a restraint connected to the first and second straps. The first strap may include a connector, which may be in the form of a ring. The restraint may be connected to the connector. The restraint may also include a connector, which may be in the form of a clasp. The connector on the strap may be connected to the connector on the restraint. The restraint may include a cord and may be detachable from the first strap. The restraint may also be connected to the second strap. The third strap may include a guide through which the restraint extends.
In another embodiment, a basketball training device according to the present invention includes first, second and third straps for encircling portions of a user's body. First and second loops are provided for encircling the user's fingers. A fourth strap connects the first and second loops to the first strap. A first connector is connected to the first strap and a second connector is connected to the second strap. A guide is connected to the third strap. A restraint extends through the guide and is connected to the first and second connectors.
In another embodiment, a basketball training device includes at least one strap for encircling a portion of a user's body and at least one loop connected to the strap for encircling at least one of the user's fingers.
Other aspects of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.